My Whole Heart Will Be Yours
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: AU. Logically, they're no superheroes but Connor Rhodes & Adrian Carmichael do their best with the struggles that came from being newlyweds – which happen to be Connor's power-hungry father & resentful older sister but also a fellow surgeon who thinks Connor is buying his way into staying at the hospital for his job. [Connor/OC, Chill]


**Title:** My Whole Heart Will Be Yours  
 **Author:** Katie  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story and my original characters  
 **Show/Movie/Book:** Chicago Med (includes a bit of a crossover with Chicago Fire)  
 **Couples/Category:** Connor Rhodes / Adrian Carmichael Rhodes (original female character, face claim Anna Kendrick), Jessica "Chili" Chilton / Will Halstead, others to be determined. Slightly alternate universe (AU)  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** AU. Logically, they're no superheroes but Connor Rhodes  & Adrian Carmichael do their best with the struggles that came from being newlyweds – which happen to be Connor's power-hungry father & resentful older sister but also a fellow surgeon who thinks Connor is buying his way into staying at the hospital for his job. [Connor/OC, Chill]  
 **Author's Note:** I am fully aware how much the summary sucks for this story but I assure you that I am in no way  & no how bashing the fabulous Will Halstead. I think each of the actors make good addition to the cast of the third show in the Chicago trilogy / franchise and I'm glad to watch every single "keep you on the edge of your seat and guessing until the very end" episode. And, as much as I LOVE to read other authors' stories about the growing popularity of Natalie & Will, I am not going to feature them as anything other than friends & colleagues. Without further ado, I give you my heavily Connor centered story! ENJOY! Also, if any of you are familiar with Anna Kendrick, that is who I picture as Adrian. And I'm also planning to be a bit mean to Natalie in this, so don't throw anything at me whenever I am!  
 **Chapter One: Derailed**  
Another successful attempt at not ruining the breakfast he'd worked hard on, Connor Rhodes eases forward the tray he'd placed the glass plate onto, slowly and carefully carrying the wooden tray toward the bedroom on the other side of the loft apartment. And then he heard the frustrated cry from their walk-in closet. "Damn it! Another pair ruined," Adrian Carmichael Rhodes said as she looked at the shredded pair of underwear. "And don't you dare think about laughing, Connor Rhodes. You caused this."

"And here I was going to apologize by giving you breakfast in bed. Guess I'll have to eat it by myself then," he said. Adrian was at his side in no time, doing her best to reach around to grab at the makeshift food warmer – which was actually a paper plate. Connor smirks at her, teasing her in his effort to get the food away from her. She pretended to growl in her frustration to get him to give the breakfast up, but Connor kept up his actions.

Until she resorted to other ideas. Connor refused to give up his firm hold on the tray, each step moving closer to the nightstand; placing the tray there before allowing the woman he'd wed three weeks prior tackle him to the bed and pinned him beneath her. But then he turned the tables on her and flipped them over until he was hovering above her on the palms of his hands. Before he could lower himself down to brush his lips over hers, she spoke up. "Seriously, though. If you ruin another pair of my underwear, I'm going to drag you with me to the mall and make you sit in the dressing room while I try stuff on. Oh, and what book are you taking for the commute to Chicago Med? I was thinking "To Kill a Mockingbird". It IS your favorite one, right?" She made a move to sit up and Connor allowed this, watching the sway of her hips as she walked into the walk-in closet.

Connor smirks as he sat on his elbows. Yeah, he'd gladly watch her try stuff on; she had an amazing body. One filled with curves in all the right places but amazing all the same. "Yeah, I probably will take that one," he responded to her question about the book. Oh, he would be punished later; he _loved_ it when she punished him for the long stares at her body. The longer he stared the slower she would move her hips against him. For the moment, however, his impure thoughts would have to wait. Turning his head, dark eyebrows lifted in surprise, Connor leaped off the bed and landed on his feet then hastily walked toward the open doorway in which his wife now stood dressed  & ready to go. Smiling softly at her, Connor reached around and pulled free – from the hangers – his pure black Abercrombie & Fitch dress shirt and matching suit jacket. Lastly, he shoved his feet into a pair of medium wash denim jeans and brought the zipper up before she could have her way with it then fastened the button in place securely. Then they were rushing out once he had shoved his feet into a pair of Doc Martens and she'd grabbed the bag in which she had shoved his book into.

 **A &C C&W A&C C&W A&C C&W A&C C&W A&C C&W**

The train ride for the newlyweds was done in silence as Adrian stood with her back to her husband's front; slender fingers gentle and quiet with each turning of the book pages. Connor focused on not only the words in front of him but also the scent of her shampoo. Strong, exotic fruits filled his senses; ones from all over the globe. However, the swift and unexpected jolting of the train sent the couple both forward onto their hands & knees. "Adrian, are you okay?" was the first question to tumble from between Connor's lips as he worked to get them both carefully back on their feet.

"I'm okay. Are you okay?" she asks in response and he gives her a curt nod before they each moved in opposite directions to check for injuries on the other passengers. As they each began their day, the recently married couple reflected back on the first day they met over twenty years ago:

 _ **Twenty-Two Years Ago**  
Six year old Adrian rushes forward to slide her small hand into the larger one that belonged to her father; the two of them making their way toward the entrance of the park. The arch above the entrance had a banner which read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CONNOR!" and there were balloons on either side of the banner in shades of blue, red and yellow. All boy colors. Adrian saw this and squeezed her father's hand to get his attention. Kneeling down beside her to her height level, Alex Carmichael followed her gaze to the balloons. "It's going to be all boys, Daddy," Adrian said in a low tone, biting gently down on her bottom lip._

 _"So you just jump right in the way I know you are capable of doing and don't you EVER let them tell you that it's only boys allowed." Alex smiles at his only child and gently reached up to push some stray strands of hair out of her face. It had been the two of them since Adrian was a toddler and Alex was determined to make sure he was BOTH parents for her when she would need him to be._

 _Just then, a girl who looked to be a bit older than Adrian came running over. "I'm Claire Rhodes. What's your names?" she asked; a bright smile on her face._

 _Alex held out his hand for her the other girl to shake. "Hi, Claire Rhodes. My name is Alex and this is my daughter. Her name is Adrian," he responded._

 _"Wanna come play with me, Adrian?" Claire asked. Adrian looked up at her father in a shy, hesitant and cautious manner. Alex smiled reassuringly back at his daughter. "I've got Barbie coloring books." Adrian's face lit up into a soft, sweet smile as she followed Claire over to one of the picnic tables._

 _Seven year old Connor was playing soccer with a group of his friends from school when his dark eyes quickly dart over to see a little girl with medium brown locks of hair playing with his sister Claire. He rushes over to join the pair, sitting next to the girl. "Go back and play with your friends, Connor," Claire said without looking up from her coloring book. She glanced up briefly when she didn't hear him get up and smiled to herself when she saw the way he was looking at Adrian. It was a look she had seen between their parents when they didn't think Claire or Connor noticed._

 _But Claire did._

 **Present Day – Ambulance Ride**  
Connor's dark eyes dart to watch his wife as she and one of the paramedics work on the victim being taken straight to the medical facility that was opening today. Which he and Adrian were now late for. Fortunately for him, they were almost there, as he could see the crowd gathered for the opening. The sirens of the ambulance make hospital administrator and former nurse Sharon Goodwin glance up. Although the ribbon-cutting ceremony wasn't over, the African-American woman didn't stop worrying and managed a broad smile for the city's mayor before they each cut the ribbon. Maggie Lockwood, the nurse in charge for the new Emergency Department, came running out to where the others were gathered. "Big train accident, multiple victims. Let's get moving, people. We've got a lot of lives to save!" she barked out.

All of the nurses and doctors go scrambling to "suit up" with gloves and such while Alan Chout brings the first of many ambulances to a stop with a squealing of the brakes. "Chout! How many times have I told you that will ruin the transmission!?" Allison Rafferty said in an exasperated tone with a roll of her eyes.

"Sorry," the male paramedic muttered before scrambling out of the driver's seat to rush around and help his partner along with the newlywed pair of doctors still dressed in their street clothes.

Adrian moves to sit astride the victim being brought in on a gurney, pressing none too gently his chest as she performed CPR to keep him alive. Allison & Chout steer the gurney toward the double doors of the Emergency Department, where Will Halstead greets them with a gruff demand. "Why don't you let someone who's wearing scrubs handle this? As your attending…"

Connor ignores the other guy's rude tone. Adrian just whips her head around, milk chocolate turning to dark chocolate in her angry glare, and spat out, "Well, let me introduce myself. I'm Dr. Adrian Carmichael, one of your two new trauma fellows. And over there is Dr. Connor Rhodes, the other trauma fellow. If you want to assist me, that's fine. Just don't get in my way."

Will scowls. _Bossy much?_ he thought to himself. But he nods anyway and walks into the room, taking over the CPR. Later, though none of them are sure why, each of the doctors that were working in the Emergency Department get called into Sharon's office for a brief meeting. Sharon herself sits down, creates a temple of her fingers and looks at each of the male and female doctors in front of her. "Do any of you know why you wanted to be doctors growing up?" Her gaze drifts to Adrian, who stood on the far right, closest to the windows.

"Yes, ma'am. I believe it was His purpose for me to do the healing work down here," Adrian said with a brief but firm nod. Sharon smiles at her then looks at Will.

"Being a doctor is all I ever wanted to do. It's all I could think about growing up," Will responded. _Especially after mom died,_ he thought to himself. Sharon then looked at Natalie.

Natalie just smirks after hearing the two previous responses and it was all Adrian could do in restraining herself from wanting to punch the pregnant doctor's lights out. Her wrongful thoughts were interrupted from becoming a reality when the palm of her hand was greeted with a message in sign language from her husband. "I-l-o-v-e-y-o-u." "I don't know about those two, Sharon, but I became a doctor to find cures and save lives."

 _These are all good answers,_ Sharon thought to herself and smiled while nodding a bit in acceptance of the responses. And then she looked at Connor, who brought his hand to rest over the other in front of him. "I stand behind Dr. Carmichael's statement and believe He gave us a reason to give people hope," he replied.

Sharon nodded and turned her gaze to the final doctor in the group, Ethan Choi. He had been quiet during everyone's responses, and Sharon could tell something was on his mind but he looked up & straight into her eyes. "Hope, find cures, saves lives and a deep faith are what the others have responded with but I believe it's putting the patients above everything else which makes great doctors out of all of us," Ethan told the hospital administrator.

 **Author's Note:** After the February 9th episode of Chicago Med, I grew irritated with Natalie. I love the actress who plays her, don't get me wrong on that, but Natalie as a whole can be the kind of character who drifts between hot and cold temperatures.


End file.
